


Conflicted

by holstsmuse (lalahss)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kent and Fiora are quite uptight, Masturbation, Pegasus Knights go commando... right?, background Eliwood/his right hand, background Lucius/Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalahss/pseuds/holstsmuse
Summary: Kent and Fiora are the responsible ones in Lord Eliwood's camp, but when Kent sees something that he wasn't supposed to, it sparks off a chain of events that lead to him facing the problem with being responsible.
Relationships: Fiora/Kent (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 20





	Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This lockdown has made me stupidly aroused all the time, so have one of my favourite pairs from FE7! I love these two, and the fact they're so lovably uptight and wholehearted. I hope you enjoy this!

Kent was not uptight by any means, but he had gained a reputation as the “responsible one” around camp, and it was a title he held with pride. He was the one to make sure everyone was ready for their coming battles, and he made sure that everything around the camp was in tip-top condition. Sure, it was draining, but it was a job he enjoyed.

Fiora, one of the Pegasus Knights that had joined Eliwood’s army, was similarly responsible, but to a different extent. She was fastidious about making sure nobody in the army was falling in love, or letting their rampant hormones get in the way of their ability to fight. Kent marveled at her skill in spotting budding romances from across the camp, and while he knew that some people were keeping up illicit relationships, he liked how she kept everyone focused on the battles they’d enter. He, of course, assisted her where he could, but on the whole he found her strong morality endearing.

Unfortunately, that endearingness was causing a problem for Kent. The army had temporarily made camp in a windy mountain pass, and oftentimes Fiora would go on her rounds around the camp atop her pegasus in her… small uniform. He’d see her off, as a comrade of course, but those little gusts of wind as she got upon her pegasus lifted her skirt up, and what he saw…

He knew about the difference between the sexes, about copulation, and the signs of arousal and desire. However, seeing her sex made him acutely aware of a tightening in his trousers, and when she kneeled atop her pegasus to situate herself in her stirrups, the wind made sure that the sun’s rays illuminated her soft blue hairs and pink folds to his eyes. He was thankful nobody else was around as he discreetly fixed his pants, and with a wave, Fiora would always be off, unknowing of her state of dress and the effect it had on him.

The next hour would involve him ‘training,’ or more to the point, taking care of his… sword. He would steel his mind on not thinking about anything, but the truth was that his mind strayed to… certain fantasies, picturing Fiora getting caught in the wind with her skirt flying up, bent over tying her bootlaces, or anything where he could see what he most certainly shouldn’t see. After a long build-up, he’d finally let it out, before tidying himself up to go and see her as she got back.

It had been a week in the mountain pass, waiting for threats to appear or pass them by, and Kent was finding Fiora starting to occupy his thoughts even while he was doing other things. He was doing his best to keep his reputation as a responsible young man unsullied, but soon he found himself gazing across the table to Fiora at meals, finding excuses to help her train, and doing tasks with her. He even accompanied her on her rounds of the campsite at night, making sure nobody was engaging in illicit activities, feeling a horrible juxtaposition of morality and hypocrisy. 

It came to a head one night when Fiora thought she heard sounds of fornication in Eliwood’s tent, and opened it to find the Lord himself with his member in hand, his cheeks as red as his hair. Fiora’s mouth opened, then closed, and Kent stepped in, his mind whirring all the while. How could he tell Eliwood to stop touching himself when all he wanted to do was relieve himself?

“What do you think of… masturbation?” Kent asked as Fiora shut Eliwood’s tent flaps, a look of repulsion on her face. He hoped his face was appearing stoic rather than overly curious, and he crossed his arms as they both walked off.

“I think it’s preferable to copulation, so long as you aren’t thinking of anyone.” Kent nodded in affirmation, but felt a combination of guilt and validation. So long as he didn’t think about her, she’d find it fine. Good.

“An opinion most apt for a morally upstanding woman.” He nodded at her, and she smiled at him. Their rounds continued in near silence, but near the end, to avoid another Eliwood situation, Fiora bent over to look under the flaps of Raven’s tent. As Kent’s eyes met her suddenly-exposed bush however, a different kind of tent formed in his pants as he eyed up and down her slit. In the dusk, it was hard to see anything specific, but he couldn’t deny the effect it was having on him.

“Should we go in?” She whispered, turning her head to him. He quickly averted his eyes from her crotch to her eyes, and nodded, not quite listening. She opened the flaps, and sighed with relief. Kent moved closer to her, peering through the flaps, and saw Lucius and Raven on the bed, heads close but appearing to only be talking, although Lucius’s locks were obscuring either of them from seeing anything behind it.

“Good evening,” Kent said stoically, and the men nodded at him. “We thought we heard something illicit going on, but it’s good to know that you’re merely talking.”

“Good evening Kent,” Lucius replied, a smile on his face. “Is Fiora alright?”

Kent looked down, and saw Fiora still bent over, a smile on her face. “I’m alright! Uh… cramp.” Lucius nodded understandingly, and Raven gave them a thumbs up. “We’ll be on our way! Thank you.”

“Thank you both,” Raven said, slightly stilted. “Take care.”

“You too!” Kent said, shutting the flaps. He looked down at Fiora again, and noticed that she was blushing. “Should I take you to a healer?”

“Not sure what came over me,” she said quietly, and stood up, her cheeks a fiery red. “My apologies Kent.”

“It’s alright. I want to make sure you’re alright though, as I do care about you.” Bother. Blow. Good grief, he thought to himself, you can’t say things like that…

“Thank you for your concern, but I might need to sleep more than anything else.” She smiled at him, and he smiled back, extending his arm. She took it, and they walked to her tent together.

He’d put her to bed distractedly, telling her to make sure she rested and that Florina could take over her rounds, and she’d given him an embarrassed smile as he’d left her tent. He nearly sprinted to his tent afterwards, his arousal straining against his pants, and he stripped in record time as he sat himself on his bed, oil in hand, ready to pleasure himself without the thought of Fiora in mind.

That quickly fell by the wayside as he touched himself, and the visage of her soft body entered his mind. He’d put her to bed in her pegasus knight uniform, he realised (which was likely very uncomfortable), but her hair strewn out against the pillow entered his mind. How he wanted to sniff her hair, stroke it, comb each strand in his hand as he leaned down to kiss her…

“Fi—” He stopped himself, realising what he was saying. Oh goodness, if someone heard him, he’d be in so much hot water… 

He was already in hot water with Fiora even if she didn’t know it, and he tried to think of anything but her. However, her slit entered his mind again, and he bit his cheek. No. Anything but her.

The way the wind picked up her dress. No.

Her rigid training routine, and the fluidity of her movements as they sparred. No no no.

It was hard to keep out the thought of her getting on her pegasus though. By that point, he gave up, shut his eyes, and imagined her mounting it slowly, the wind blowing her skirt up. However, his mind knew more about what he wanted than he did, and he pictured her bemoaning the uselessness of her dress, taking it off slowly, exposing more of herself to him as he stroked himself harder. She’d suggestively hold herself on top of her pegasus, pushing her breasts out, and he’d… oh…

His mind crossed the idea of kissing her, and skipped straight to touching her, his hand massaging parts of her he’d never seen, and stroking the parts of her he shouldn’t have seen. He couldn’t bring himself to call them by name as he imagined her gasping with pleasure, her body writhing underneath him as she begged him to forgo his morality, just this once, and copulate with her. He knew there were crude names for copulation, names which stripped it of the reverence it deserved, but he felt an urge to rut on her, bugger her, f— No. Not that one. That was a word he would not say.

“Fiora…” There however was an F word he would say. Her name was the only word he uttered upon his lips. “Fiora, Fiora, Fiora…”

He gripped himself harder as he felt a gust of cool air come over his organs. “Fiora… Fiora-ah-ah…!” The cool air made things feel that much better, but something felt off. Banishing the thoughts of Fiora, he opened his eyes, and nearly combusted.

“Kent…” Fiora, standing at the entrance to his tent, mouth agape, cheeks flushed.

“Oh shit,” he said softly as the situation dawned on him. She could easily see his erection, hear his utterances, and tell exactly what he was thinking of. Kent got up in a rush, grabbed a nearby shield to cover himself with, and faced her, his shame written all over his face. “I am so sorry.”

“Is that why you’ve been so awkward around me lately?” She didn’t seem judgemental, but curious, as she shut the tent flap behind her and came in. Kent felt himself harden behind the shield, and bit his cheek again. Goodness… what had he done to deserve this?

“Yes. I’m so sorry, Fiora.” He was red, and he felt like an idiot, covering his modesty with a shield. However, he wasn’t expecting it when she fastened the tent flaps together, and approached him.

“I noticed tonight.” Oh no, Kent thought, she’s either going to murder me or make sure everyone knows I’m not what they think I am… “What triggered it?”

“You…” Kent’s mouth was dry, and he desperately tried to enunciate as he said, “Your dress keeps getting blown about by the wind, and I noticed your ah, um…” He stopped, and inhaled deeply before continuing. “From there, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I mean, you.”

Fiora gave him a thoughtful look, and smiled as she slid her belt off. Kent’s eyes nearly fell out of his head, and she gave him a gentle look. “You were pressing against me tonight, and it… set me off.” She slipped off her gloves, and Kent knew he was leaking behind the shield, the aching getting worse as she unbuckled her boots. Eventually once they were off, she continued. “And I knew you were distracted, because you’d tried to put me to bed with my breastplate on.” She slipped it off, and Kent knew his breathing was getting heavier and heavier with each item of clothing. Clad only in her dress, she looked like a dream. Kent wanted to touch himself so badly, but he didn’t want her to think any less of him, even though… she didn’t seem to be as upright as he thought she was.

“Fiora…” His voice had dropped, and she gave him a smile as she walked closer to him.

“Is my skirt too short for me to wear around the camp?” She turned around, and Kent’s eyes fell to her rear quickly. “If I was to bend over…”

She paused, and Kent felt his self control fade. “Shall we find out?”

She bent over, and Kent realised the shield obscured his view. He tossed it to the side, it making a clanging noise, and he felt himself groan as her slit came into his view. He knew he was ‘standing at attention’ as it were, but in that moment, he wanted to give his attention to her, in both senses.

“Can you see anything?” He squatted down to get a better look, to commit it to memory, but sighed as he saw her slit was moist. She liked this…

“Yes…” His voice was even deeper now, and he felt himself leak a bit more as she bent over further. “I think I need a closer look.” He moved his face in closer, and was greeted with her scent. He fought the urge to stretch out his tongue and taste it, but instead took a loud inhale. He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, but Fiora seemed to tremble at that, and he took another sniff. It smelled musky, but intriguing, and he leaned in further, his nose barely brushing against her aching slit.

“Kent…” Kent wanted to bury his face in her when she said his name so breathily, but he held back as she spoke. “I feel so indecent, but so good…”

His right hand tugged on his shaft as he looked at her puffy labia. It looked like the inside of a mandarin, and he wagered it was just as tasty as he ran his nose along it, granting himself this one pleasure. She sighed, and he took his hand off himself, knowing he’d easily come too soon if she kept being this alluring.

“I feel the same way.” He ran his nose up it, deeper in now, and she groaned as she spread her legs apart. “Ah, Fiora…”

“Please… Kent, I know it’s only going to cause us harm if one of us was to fall in battle, but I need you to touch me…”

It was all the invitation he needed as he gently licked down her slit, causing Fiora to moan. “You taste excellent,” he said breathlessly, before licking back up and onto her clitoris. He hummed against it as he licked it, and Fiora suddenly put her arms out as she assumed a position on all-fours, unable to hold herself up.

“Kent, please… don’t hold back…” He obliged, his tongue flicking across her clitoris as he used his free arms to stroke up her legs. Blocking out all other sensations, he focused on that small nub, and the way it throbbed as he licked it. He flicked his tongue up and down, in circles… any way he could lick her, he did. He could feel her gushing onto his chin after a while, and he sped up his licking. He heard Fiora trying to keep herself quiet, but once he’d hit a certain speed, she was breathing heavily, a soft moan escaping her lips every once in a while. The thought of making Fiora come was irresistible to Kent, and he buried his face on her clitoris, wanting to make her shake when she came.

His wish was granted soon enough, as Fiora gave him no warning before her body writhed in the throes of orgasm, and soon his face was covered in a shiny sheen of her nectar.

“Fiora…” He pried himself off her nethers and sat down, and she sighed as she turned to him and kneeled on the ground. “Please tell me that won’t be the last time that we… do this.”

“I don’t want it to be.” She was looking at his manhood with heavy eyelids, and he blushed as he imagined her lips on him. A drop escaped the tip, and Fiora bit her lip as it dripped down the head and the shaft, slid down the testes, and formed its own minute puddle on the ground below them. 

“I don’t want to tire you out though… You’re working so hard as it is, and I would hate to be the reason you’re exhausted tomorrow.”

Fiora scooted closer to him, and gave him a gentle smile. “Would you like to know a secret?”

“Yes.” His mouth was dry, and as she leaned into him, her hand resting on his bare thigh, his member throbbed against his chest.

Her breath was warm on his ear, and she was hesitant as she said, “I want you to tire me out. I know we’ve been forbidding fornication across the camp, but I… I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to fornicate with me.”

“I don’t think I’ll last that long,” he whispered, aching. “But I want to, so badly…”

She pulled away from his ear, but then leaned into his face as she whispered, “Now?”

He moaned deeply, lips mere millimetres away from hers, and nodded, heady with lust. Leaning in, he kissed her, sliding his hand into her hair and removing her headband. She kissed him back, and once her hair was free, the kiss deepened as she sat herself in his lap and edged her tongue against his lips. He let her in, and soon they were exploring each other’s mouths, and the feel of their tongues on each other’s.

There was one sensation that made Kent feel as if he was about to explode, and that was the feeling of her in his lap. She was sitting properly in it, against his manhood, but it was impossible for him to think as he felt her wet slit rubbing up on his shaft. His need to bury himself inside her was strong, but he tried to hold back and focus on their kissing. However, once her hand slid down to his member, he groaned, pulling away.

“Aah, Fiora, I’m going to… ejaculate if you do that.” Her hand continued to go up and down his erection, and he moaned. “It feels excellent…”

She gently rubbed her slit against the base, and he bit his cheek, trying to hold back his moans as she whispered, “I feel spoiled for choice as to whether to touch you, kiss you, or impale myself on you…” His hands slid under her skirt, and she gasped as he started rubbing her again. “But I want to make you come, somehow…”

“I will. I’m so close, and that’s not an exaggeration.” Each stroke made him tense up, and he groaned as she licked her hand, then got back to stroking. “Please… Fiora… what do you want?”

The look of indecision she made was enough to make him want to come right there and then. He knew she was thinking about each possibility, and if the wetness on his fingers was any indication, she was enjoying at least one possibility. He leaned in to kiss her again, and she reciprocated eagerly, entangling one hand in his hair as the other kept stroking. Her lips were soft to the touch, and Kent found himself getting closer not just from the possibility of sex, but the feel of her against him. Why were they trying to forbid it? It felt so nice…

He parted when he felt himself tighten, and he took Fiora’s hand off his aching member. “Fiora, tell me what you want. I can’t hold on any longer, and I’m either going to ejaculate on your hand, in your mouth, or inside you, but I want to know what you want.”

“I want you inside me, but–” She put a hand on Kent’s rapidly beating chest, which had instinctively leaped for her, “–we should save it for later, just because I know we both want a second time.” She then got a mischievous look in her eye, and commanded, “Stand up.”

Kent stood, leaning against his armour stand, and she got onto her knees in front of him. She said nothing, but when her mouth engulfed his head, he moaned, loudly and unabashedly. Fiora didn’t seem to mind as her mouth slowly took him in as far as he could go. He knew he wasn’t impressive compared to the other knights, but hearing her choke as she got to the base of his manhood made him swell with pride. Her lips slid off, and she started to make a back-and-forth motion as she sucked, her tongue swirling around the tip. Kent was thankful he’d leaned onto his armour stand, as he was terrified he was going to fall over. His knees shook as Fiora had him all the way in her mouth again, and with each little choking noise he moaned, begged her to stay there, felt the aching in his testes ripple throughout his body. Every nerve ending on his member was on fire, and he could barely comprehend what was happening.

“Fiora… Fiora… Please… Faster…” She sped up her mouth slightly, and Kent moaned. “Please Fiora… I’m going to come…” As she sped up her mouth, letting his manhood hit the back of her throat as much as she could stand, Kent felt it coming. Stars clouded his vision as a sense of pleasure and relief covered his body, and he was vaguely aware of his cock shooting out his seed into her mouth as his orgasm ripped through his body.

“Kent?” Fiora asked once it had subsided, and he was able to breathe again. He looked down at her, in her cream dress, and smiled.

“I’ve never felt so good before in my life.” He quickly got on his knees, and captured Fiora’s lips in a kiss, and her arms in an embrace. They kissed, his hands in her hair and on her face, her arms around his back, and once they finally parted, Fiora’s face was a mixture of blushing and ecstatic. He could only imagine what his face looked like, but he imagined it was identical.

“You’ll see me off tomorrow, right?” Fiora gave him a pleading look, and Kent warmly grinned at her.

“I’ll see you off to bed, if I can avoid burying myself between your legs once you get there.”

“People will talk!” Fiora looked aghast, and Kent stroked her arm.

“Rest assured, nobody would expect you to be involved with anyone, least of all me.” Kent gave her a reassuring stroke, and she smiled at him. “All I want to do now is pleasure every part of you. We still have so much to do, so much time together…”

“We might not,” Fiora reminded him.

“We might, though.” Kent kissed her comfortingly, and Fiora kissed him back, stroking an arm down his chest. When they parted, he added, “I know I’d do anything for you.”

“Please don’t die for me then.”

“Of course, Fiora.” 

Another kiss, and then a giggle as Fiora realised her clothes were strewn all about the tent, followed by Kent getting up immediately to sort them out for her. The next few minutes were some of the loveliest that Kent had ever experienced, filled with kisses and dressing, and as he walked Fiora back to her tent, he sincerely hoped that nobody had noticed what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed, and stay safe!


End file.
